Dulce Pokélito, Cuéntame
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Serie de Drabbles, escritos a partes iguales por AniBecker y Sakura Zala, en atención a la primera AmourCanonWeek-AS-2018
1. A:Afuera en el fresquito

**AMOUR CANON WEEK -AS- 2018**

 **DRABBLES AMOURLOVE**

" **A"**

 **AFUERA, EN EL FRESQUITO**

La sensación calurosa era muy pronunciada, por lo que habían decidido aprovechar el fresquito que venía desde afuera, en palabras de su pequeña, a la que corretearon por toda la sala de estar, tras tomar el tatami en el que se sentarían, en sus manos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo de ese momento al actual, sin embargo el cansancio de los días, había terminado derrumbándolos y la relajación que les brindaba aquel ventilador encendido, surcando con sus aspas en su recorrido bidireccional, llenaba el ambiente de complacencia y tranquilidad.

Ella… pequeña y dulce cual caramelo, acurrucada entre sus padres, había sucumbido ante el sueño que la invadió al ver a su padre, tumbado sobre las tablas que conformaban el piso.

Los cabellos negros de él y los de miel de la niña se sacudían con el paso de las oleadas ventiscas, mientras la esposa y madre, los observaba con una sonrisa divertida y satisfecha.

Ash que yacía aún con los ojos cerrados, movió los labios, despacio. –¿Qué es tan divertido?

–¡¿EH?! –se enrolló uno de sus rizos de manera involuntaria, al sorprenderse. –Se supone que estabas dormido.

–Pero aún dormido puedo verlo todo… por ejemplo… esa sonrisita intentando desaparecer para llevarme la contraria. –Clavó su mirada, en ella, al abrir los ojos en su dirección.

Al escuchar sus palabras, inmediatamente frunció los labios, conteniendo la sonrisa, no iba a darse por vencida.

–Nadie está sonriendo…

–¿Ah no?… Jajajaja pareciera que acabas de comerte una fruta ácida jajaja, de solo verte siento la sensación. –Frunció también los labios.

–¿Mm…? –Abrió los ojos despacio, la pequeña, mostrando los iris castaños idénticos a los de su padre, y el gesto sorprendido por las expresiones en los rostros de ambos adultos. –¿Están jugando a los besitos?…

–Jajaja, me gustaría… –miró a su esposa, que enseguida se sonrojó.

–No, Ashley, hablábamos de lo bonito que es reír y ver feliz al otro. ¿Verdad que es bonito ver feliz a papi? –la tomó en un abrazó al ver que su pequeña se levantó y llegó hasta ella.

–¡Tiiii! –respondió con la emoción característica de todo lo que hacía.

–¿Y ver feliz a mami? –Preguntó integrándose a la conversación el Ketchum.

–¡Tiiii! –levantó ambos bracitos al aire y la abrazó más.

–Papi también lo cree… ¿Y si hacemos muy feliz a mami?…

–¿Eh?… –lo miró expectante la antigua reina de Kalos.

–¡Cosquillas! –anuncio la batalla de risas que se aproximaba, siendo secundado por su pequeña, mientras la artista no podía más que sucumbir a la risa, al ser derrumbada sobre las tablas del suelo y sintiendo los toqueteos rápidos de los dos sobre ella.

Hasta que se cansaron o cedieron ante las peticiones de cese de ella. Una de dos, O ambas.

El Campeón había quedado respirando un tanto agitado, con el rostro relativamente cerca del de su amada, por lo que rompió la distancia, conquistando un beso de sus labios, suave y tierno pero lo suficientemente rápido para no caer presos de sus deseos ante su hija. Compartiendo la complicidad entre sus miradas azulada y castaña.

Siempre terminaban disfrutando de momentos únicos, tesoros que un día degustarían entre pláticas como dulces Pokélitos acompañados de té.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno, este Fic es un regalo entre amigas y por eso estará lleno de dulce y diversión. En honor a la #AmourCanonWeek-AS-2018. Que recolectará una serie de Drabbles, dentro un solo libro.

AniBecker y Sakura Zala se unen para darle vida a esta celebración. Fue gracias a Pokémon que pudimos conocernos y damos gracias al AMOURLOVE por nuestra hermosa amistad.


	2. M: Mami es mía

**AMOUR CANON WEEK -AS- 2018**

 **DRABBLES AMOURLOVE**

" **M"**

 **MAMI ES MÍA**

Después de tres años de noviazgo y siete de matrimonio, no me puedo creer que me llegue a pasar a mí esto, que a estas alturas, sienta a mi Serena alejarse de mí, porque sí, porque siento que la estoy compartiendo, porque la siento más distante hacia mí, porque ya no me dedica el tiempo que antes tanto deseaba.

Porque mis mañanas, ya no son esos despertares en los que lo primero que veían mis ojos, eran esos orbes zafiro, que me miraban brillantes, y esa sonrisa resplandeciente.

Las noches ya no son iguales, ahora ya no duermes entre mis brazos, ni yo cuido por tu sueño, como tanto amaba hacer, las noches se hacen eternas, incluso tú ahora duermes abrazada a alguien más.

Los desayunos, ahora son un auténtico caos, y tampoco tienes tiempo de sentarte junto a mí, para contarme todo lo que vas a hacer en el día de hoy, con una sonrisa. Ahora ya no es a mí al que le preguntas qué tal me pareció la comida.

Esos labios, que tantas veces me han besado a mí, ahora se han olvidado como hacerlo, porque besan la frente de otra persona una y otra vez.

Tus dulces pokélitos, van siempre dedicados a él, rara vez consigo comerme ya ni tan si quiera uno.

Cuando llego a casa, siempre te veo ocupada, cuando voy a abrazarte, otros brazos me lo impiden, adelantándose a mí. Esos orbes, tan iguales a los tuyos me miran, y me desafían. Cuando ve mi reacción, sonríe ampliamente.

Mis Pokémon también se han hecho tus amigos, e incluso son capaces de atacarme si te hiciera o dijera algo, hasta Pikachu me ha llegado a electrocutar más de la cuenta.

Llego tarde, completamente cansado, y sin ganas de tan si quiera comer. Dejo a mis compañeros descansando, y voy derecho a la cama para poder hacer lo mismo. Hace frío, y mi parte de la cama está helada, por lo que busco tu cuerpo, para abandonarme al mundo de los sueños contigo, pero hay algo que está justo evitándolo.

Miro, y observo unos cabellos igual de azabaches que los míos, y esos ojitos color cielo me vuelven a desafiar.

Oh, sí, se me ha agotado la paciencia, este pequeño diablillo de tan sólo cinco años, me tiene ganado todo el terreno, es contra quién no puedo competir, y mucho menos, contra el amor y atención de Serena, pero ya estoy cansado.

—Oye, Satoshi, ¿qué haces aquí en la cama en vez de la tuya? —trato de no levantar mucho la voz, para evitar que mi Reina se despierte.

—Quiero dormir con mami.

—No hace mal tiempo, y tampoco tuviste seguro ninguna pesadilla para que no estés durmiendo en tu habitación, así que ve ahora, los niños grandes deben aprender a dormir solos.

—¡No quiero! Yo quiero dormir con mami —sólo con ver cómo se abrazaba más a Serena, me terminé de molestar, cogiendo a mi _mini yo_ en brazos.

—Eres un niño grande, ¿no quieres ser Entrenador Pokémon? Pues los niños que quieren ser Entrenadores Pokémon no duermen en las camas de sus padres, sino solos en sus habitaciones.

—¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Mami, mami! —intenté que no gritara, pero terminó por despertar a Serena, quién me miró de mal modo.

—Ash, ¿se puede saber qué haces? ¿Qué le haces al niño, por qué lo despiertas?

—Porque debe dormir en su cama, lo llevo a su habitación.

—¡Mami, ayúdame, yo quiero dormir contigo! —mi amada peli miel se levanta, y me quita al niño de mis brazos.

—¿Qué te molesta que Satoshi duerma con nosotros? Si ya estaba dormido. Ya, mi bebé, venga vamos a dormir otra vez.

—¡Pero Serena! No puede dormir con nosotros —insistí.

—Ah, ¿y eso por qué? ¿Por qué no puede dormir nuestro hijo con nosotros?

—¡Porque ya me he cansado de que me aleje de ti! —terminé por explotar.

—Explícate.

—Es que ya no me dedicas tiempo, ya parece que no me quieres igual que antes, ni me besas, ni me abrazas, ni me cuentas tu día, porque siempre estás con el niño, y cuando quiero dormir abrazado a ti, no me lo permite.

—¿Te estás oyendo, Ash Ketchum? Deja de compórtate de manera infantil, ¿y se supone que tú eres el padre? ¿Cómo puedes tener celos de tu propio hijo? —ahora sí que la fastidié, porque Serena se ha enfadado.

—Pero Serena… entiéndeme… Satoshi lo hace apropósito, quiere alejarme de ti.

—¿Qué eres, otro niño pequeño que se pone a la altura de un niño de cinco años? —puedo ver como Satoshi separa su rostro del pecho de Serena, y me sonríe, claro que lo hace apropósito.

—No lo soy, pero…

—Vete al sofá, Ash, o mejor, ocupa tú la habitación de Satoshi, ya que tanto te empeñas de que no se quede desocupada.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunté, preocupado por su reacción.

—Por supuesto, no me puedo creer que me montes una escena de celos, pero peor que sean celos por tu propio hijo, queriendo competir con él. ¿No entiendes que son amores diferentes? Venga, vete a la habitación del niño.

—Pero Serena, déjame quedarme aquí.

—No, y deja de hacer ruido, que Satoshi se está volviendo a dormir —miro al niño y es complemente falso, cuando Serena lo mira, se hace el dormido, después, me mira a mí, y me vuelve a sonreír. Mi Reina suspira.

—Está bien, quédate en la cama, he sido un poco exagerada, pero deja a un lado tus celos con el niño. Venga, ven a dormir de una vez —acuesta a Satoshi en mitad de la cama, que se hace el dormido, y después ella lo abraza.

Es cierto, he sido un auténtico paranoico y celoso, ¿cómo puedo tener celos de mi propio hijo? Lo dejo pasar, y me acuesto también, tener una familia es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, y más aún si es junto a mi querida Serena.

Los voy a abrazar, para compartir mi felicidad, pero unos bracitos me lo impiden, para después aferrarse más a Serena.

—Mami es mía, papi, sólo mía —me susurró, sonriendo.

Retiro lo dicho, Satoshi lo hace apropósito.

 **Drabble, por AniBecker.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. O: Otro mundo o cualquier otro

"O"

OTRA REALIDAD Y EN LAS QUE SEA

Y es que nada está escrito sobre piedra en este mundo o en cualquier otro. Así como existimos más allá de los espejos, al final de los arcoiris o en los remolinillos de viento que sacuden tus cabellos. Así el amor se transforma y crece, en todas direcciones, inundando los corazones.

Y las demostraciones de afecto están hechas para ser exhibidas.

Todo había pasado tan rápido el último día de clases que aún me cuesta un poco de trabajo, entenderlo. ¿De dónde saqué las fuerzas?… ¿El valor?… ¡Y ahora cómo volveré a hablarle! ¡Es imposible!

La graduación de la secundaria, representa un avance espectacular para la vida, ya que la preparatoria es el último y más difícil paso para convertirnos en adultos y por fin… empezar la batalla por nuestros sueños…

¡Al menos eso pensaba!

Ahora… que la ceremonia ha termino… no puedo hacer más que permanecer en mi casa… abrazada a mis almohadas y cobertor, en espera que se abra un enorme agujero en la tierra y me haga desaparecer. Pero pasan los días y nada de eso sucede, más la ceremonia de ingreso a la preparatoria está cada vez más cerca y no estoy lista… No… nunca lo estaré…

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?! Confundir de esa manera su amabilidad…

Los exámenes de ingreso eran uno de sus peores temores… ya que jamás fue un gran estudiante, pero queríamos seguir todos juntos… así que estudiamos a diario… en casa de Clemont… de Alain… de Miette… y de él…

Ash… ¡Santo cielo, solo pronunciar su nombre hace que mi corazón se acelere! Esto no puede seguir así…

Después de todo…

Con aquel beso… le rebelé todo lo que siento…

No podía solo quedarme parada viendo como todas se llevaban los botones de su chaqueta… ¡No había quedado ni uno para mí!

 _Brrrrrrrrr_

¿Mi teléfono?… La pantalla de carcasa rosada, brillaba con el símbolo de mensajito no leído y era… precisamente de él…

Lo solté como si estuviera envenenado…

Tenía de todos los sentimientos posibles, acomodados en el pecho, pero el predominante, sin duda el miedo…

Pasaron dos meses desde entonces y… ahora aparece… con un mensaje…

¿Será que… es una manera cortés y menos dolorosa de rechazo…?

¡No! ¡Definitivamente no! Él no me hablaría de manera tan fría… ¿O sí?…

Volví a tomarlo en manos y lo miré por unos segundos. A mal paso darle prisa. ¡VER MENSAJE!

¿Eh?…

. . .

¿Un sol?…

Simplemente eso, un emoticon de un sol con gafas…

Ash Ketchum… no tengo idea de lo que quieres decir con eso…

Los suspiros terminarían por consumirme si no hacía algo, eso era… ¡El movimiento! La ducha y luego a la cama que mañana inicia la preparatoria… Ma...ña...na…

En ese momento… aquel sol cobró un significado… que ojalá no sea mi mente soñadora imaginando cosas.

.

.

.

Me sentía mayor con aquellas prendas. Hermosa falda de paletones y chaqueta con una pequeña corbata… Sin embargo… la niña dentro de mí, que se preguntaba por el significado verdadero de aquel sol, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Pero pasara lo que pasara… lo afrontaría con valor…

Me despedí de mi madre y salí por aquella puerta, que conocía tan bien, bajar las dos pequeñas escaleras, cruzar la rejilla y…

¿Dónde estaba todo mi valor ahora?…

Las piernas me temblaron… Estaba ahí… con su nuevo uniforme que lo hacía ver soñado…

¡Se acerca! ¡Viene para acá!

–Te esperaba…

–A… Ash…

Apenas y pude pronunciar, el recuerdo del beso que le robé el último día de secundaria, acudió a mi mente, martillando mi vergüenza una y otra vez.

–Perdona que tardé tanto… –tragó saliva y me miró. –La verdad… –se llevó una mano tras la nuca y miró en otra dirección.

¡¿No me digas que ahora el nervioso eres tú?!

–¡Estaba tan nervioso que no podía pensar! –Soltó de golpe, por lo que casi me ahogo en la sorpresa.

–Pero de ahora en adelante… –tendió su mano hacia mi… –Vendré todos los días por ti…

–Mu...chas gracias…

–No quería iniciar el nuevo ciclo sin… tu compañía… pasar este verano sin tí, fue horrible…

–Nooo… tú sabes que siempre estaremos juntos…

–¡Eso es!

Me tomó de la mano y encaminó junto a él, rumbo a la escuela.

Y Aunque no entendía bien… si había aceptado mi beso o no… el hecho de estar con él… volvía todo mis deseos realidad.

By: Sakura Zala


	4. U: Una nueva aventura

" **U"**

 **UNA NUEVA AVENTURA**

Venga, Ash, ánimo, tampoco es algo tan complicado lo que tienes que comprar. No hacía otra que repetirme mentalmente esa frase, pero aun así, seguía completamente indeciso.

¿Por qué tenía que yo a comprar… _esas cosas?_ Es algo muy vergonzoso.

Suspiré, y decidí llamar a Clemont, ya que al menos, si iba con él, la vergüenza la pasábamos los dos, aparte de que no quería ir solo. Sonreí satisfecho cuando mi rubio amigo me dijo que me acompañaría dónde necesitase, y le indiqué el lugar dónde me tenía que esperar.

—¿Cuál es la urgencia? ¿Y para qué me citas en el supermercado? —me preguntó en cuánto llegué al lugar acordado.

—Bueno verás… se encuentra _enferma,_ y me pidió que le comprara una cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa, está bien? ¿Y qué es lo que necesita?

—Bueno… ella tiene lo que suelen tener las chicas… —susurré, con mis mejillas sonrojadas—… y me pidió que le comprara _eso,_ ya sabes, lo que las chicas necesitan cuando tienen _eso._

—Ash, porque sé a lo que te refieres, sino cualquiera te entendería con esa explicación —vi que suspiró—. ¿Tanto alboroto por eso?

—Pues sí, es algo que ya sabes, a los chicos les da algo de vergüenza comprar, ¿no?

—Bueno, entremos y busquemos lo que necesita. Es algo vergonzoso, pero no creo que sea difícil tener que comprarlo.

Los dos entramos al supermercado, saludando a las personas que estaban atendiendo en las cajas. Fuimos hasta la zona de higiene íntima, me imagino que tendrán que estar ahí. En ese pasillo, había varios estantes con cajitas de todas las marcas, tamaños, colores… ¿había tantas cosas para eso?

—¿Cuáles son las que te ha pedido Serena que compres? —me sacó de mi trance Clemont, pero me quedé pensativo.

—Uhm… no tengo ni idea, yo pensé que esto era venir y coger unas y ya, no que tuvieran tantas marcas, modelos, tamaños…

—Pues claro que es así, ¿qué te hacía pensar que sólo había de un tipo? A ver, qué te pidió, ¿esto o esto? —me enseñó una caja de una especie de toallas pequeñas, y la otra que eran ¿unos tubitos? ¿para qué demonios servían los tubitos?

—Eh… ni idea. ¿Qué es eso? —le señalé la caja de los _tubitos._

—Son tampones, también se usan cuando se están en esos días, algunas chicas los prefieren antes de que las toallas sanitarias, porque se sienten más seguras y limpias —me explicó, como si fuera un experto en la materia.

—¿Eso también se usa? ¿Y cómo? —noté cómo Clemont se sonrojaba, y se acercaba para susurrarme la respuesta. Creo que acabé de ponerme tan rojo como mi gorra.

—¿ _Pika?_ —Pikachu se había bajado de mi hombro, y tomó una caja de toallas sanitarias.

—¡Hey! No cojas eso, dame —se la quité de sus patitas, y la miré—. Mejor le compro esto en vez de los tapones esos, vaya que Serena se enfade de que le compre esto y piense mal de mí.

—Tampones, se llaman tampones, no tapones. Y no pensaría mal de ti, es algo común y corriente que compran las chicas. Pareces nuevo en estas cosas, Ash.

—¿Y qué quieres? Soy chico, en la vida he necesitado ni necesitaré estas cosas, y tampoco tengo hermanas que me hubieran encargado comprar estas cosas —me justifiqué.

—Vale, pero ahora tienes una novia, y debes saber también cosas de mujeres. Venga, elijamos unas para comprar, nos están empezando a mirar raro los clientes.

Y era cierto, varias personas nos estaban mirando algo extraño, pensando qué hacían dos chicos parados delante de los estantes de higiene íntima para mujeres, cogiendo cajas y volviéndolas a soltar.

—Bien, pues entonces acabemos con esto rápido, esta misma —tomé una de ellas, mirando la etiqueta—. ¿Con alas? ¿Qué quiere decir esto?

—A ver, es para que se sujeten bien a la ropita íntima, también están las que no tienen alas. También están las que son más grandes, más pequeñas, las nocturnas.

—¿Nocturnas? ¿Qué hay que ponerse unas específicas para dormir?

—Sólo si las chicas quieren usarlas. ¿Sabes cuánta cantidad tiene Serena en sus días? —ahora sí que mi cara, no es que estuviera como mi gorra, sino que sobrepasaba ese rojo.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa yo eso sobre Serena? Ni que fuera una cosa que ellas fuesen contando a un chico, por muy novio que sean.

—Pues Korrina sí me cuenta esas cosas, y no es la primera vez que he venido a comprar.

—Por eso veo que entiendes tanto de estas cosas. ¿Y no te da vergüenza venir a comprarlas?

—Estoy ahora mismo comprándolas contigo, ¿no?

—Me refiero venir solo.

—Vale, la primera vez da algo de vergüenza, pero luego es algo tan normal y común que no tiene nada de malo en que venga un chico a comprarlas. Venga, elije estos mismos, que son los que usa Korrina.

—¿Seguro que estas están bien? —dudé, al ver que eran esos taponcitos.

—Bueno, es que tampoco te ha especificado cuáles usar, así que no creo que haya algún problema con que le lleves esto, total, la mayoría de las chicas lo usan.

—Pero… no sé si Serena los usa… Bueno, que sea lo que sea, me llevo estos, que ya estoy tardando mucho —me decidí por la caja que me había mostrado Clemont.

—¡ _Pika!_ —Pikachu se volvió a subir a mi hombro, y fuimos hasta la caja. Me puse en la que atendía un chico, para que me diera menos vergüenza, pero justo cuando me iba a tocar, lo llamaron por megafonía y lo sustituyó una mujer. Perfecto.

Sonrojado, puse la caja encima del mostrador, y la señora, sin inmutarse, me dijo el precio, le di el dinero y me devolvió el cambio. ¿Ya está? ¿No dijo nada? ¿No pensó nada de que un chico comprara esto? ¿Era una cosa tan simple y normal que un chico compre estas cosas para chicas?

Me despedí de Clemont, agradeciéndole que me hubiera acompañado a comprar, y me fui directo a casa, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo desde que me marché y Serena se estará preguntando a dónde fui a comprar lo que me pidió.

—¿Serena? —pregunté una vez entré, y su vocecita me dijo que se encontraba en el baño.

—¡Menos mal, Ash! Por fin apareces, te he estado esperando un buen rato. Ya me duché y te estaba esperando para poder cambiarme.

—Perdón, perdón, es que no sabía qué comprar exactamente, así que te traje esto, que me dijo Clemont que Korrina los usa —le di unos golpecitos a la puerta del baño, y me indicó que entrara. Se encontraba con el albornoz rosa, sentada esperándome.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Es que… no había toallas sanitarias?

—¿No es esto? Clemont me ha dicho que esto lo usan las chicas para esto, y que Korrina lo usaba, por eso lo he comprado —respondí, algo desconcertado, ¿Clemont me había mentido?

—Sí, si esto se usa sólo que… yo nunca he usado esto… no sé cómo ponérmelo… —se sonrojó.

—¡Perdona! Si quieres voy ahora mismo y lo cambio por lo otro —no me puedo creer que haya metido la pata de esta forma.

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes, aprendo a utilizarlos —desvió la mirada, con su rostro aún sonrojado, esto… Ash… ¿te importa ayudarme a intentar utilizarlos?

—¿Eh? —un momento… esto se supone que Clemont me dijo cómo se usaban… eso quiere decir que… ¿tengo que ver…? ¿Serena me permite…?

No supe nada más, sólo oía a lo lejos los llamados desesperados de Serena, pero mis ojos no paraban de dar vueltas, esto es demasiado para mí, para sólo llevar tres meses de novios. He subido de nivel demasiado rápido, no estoy preparado para esto todavía.

.

.

.

By: AniBecker

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

Dejamos saluditos especiales a: SaikouZe ¡Muchas gracias!


	5. R:Ricos y Pobres

**AMOUR CANON WEEK -AS- 2018**

 **DRABBLES AMOURLOVE**

" **R"**

 **RICOS Y POBRES**

La noche había caído, y los rayos de la luna eran los únicos que iluminaban la zona, adornada por miles de arbustos que cual hilera corrían uno tras de otro, pareciendo interminables, al menos, para las personas que caminaban a gachas atrás de ellos con el motivo de evitar ser descubiertos.

–¿Estás seguro que es por aquí hermano?... Tengo la impresión de que hemos caminado como patos más de media hora y aún no veo nada… –Se escucha la pequeña voz de una niña, mientras sobre los arbustos se asoma un pequeño Dedenne que va sobre los rubios cabellos de quien ha hablado.

–Yo no te pedí que vinieras… es más, fuiste tú quien dijo, "Por favor Ash, llévame, llévame o moriré" –El enfoque llega a los dos intrusos tras los arbustos y se observa al pelinegro imitando a su pequeña hermana con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

–¡Yo no pongo esas caras! –Infla las mejillas molesta, para luego exhalar el aire que había reunido –Pero no niego que si quería venir… –Mira en otra dirección para que el chico no la vea apenada.

–Entonces no te quejes Bonnie, que ya casi llegamos… –Entonces sonríe –Aguanta un poco más –Anima como es de costumbre su forma de ser. –Solo espero que Alain no esté por aquí… –Sus ojos se vuelven rayas y puntos –Lo siento por ti hermanita pero… -Una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza, mientras piensa en lo beneficioso que sería.

Se habían infiltrado en los jardines de la mansión de la hija del alcalde del pueblo, a quien habían conocido en la fiesta de donativos al orfanato donde vivían, hace un par de días atrás.

La chica era toda una artista… bailarina clásica nata.

En ese momento logra escucharlo… el sonido de los pasos rápidos y ágiles contra el suelo, por lo que levanta la vista levemente sobre los arbustos y puede entonces conectar sus iris castaños con la figura de la chica, que como pluma se eleva de un salto frágil y cuidadosa, para el segundo siguiente aterrizar y deslizarse hacia atrás, para al siguiente movimiento dar una vuelta sobre si misma y finalmente parar, su respiración está algo agitada por el esfuerzo, por lo que se lleva una mano a la frente y seguidamente levantar ambos brazos estirándose hacia el cielo, dejando apreciar la perfección de su silueta al joven que la observa a escondidas.

–Wow… –La mira con grandes ojos abiertos y brillantes Bonnie.

Ya un poco más relajada parece percatarse por lo que abre grandes los ojos y voltea en su dirección, espantándolos a ambos.

–¡AHHHHHH! –Se les ponen los cabellos de puntas y se van de espaldas, sitio donde los encuentra la ojiazul de largos cabellos de miel.

–¿Ash?, ¿Bonnie? –Los reconoce a ambos – ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? –Se sobresalta para luego taparse la boca por su propio grito. –Tenemos que salir de este lugar antes que los vean… –Se lleva una mano a la boca en señal de silencio y tomando a Ash de la mano y él a la niña salen de la zona de los arbustos al exterior.

–¡Es que Ash tenía ganas de verte! -gritó entonces Bonnie, una vez hubieron salido de la zona restringida, lo que sonrojó de inmediato al chico y a la bailarina también.

–¡No lo digas de esa manera!, ¡Es más!, ¡No te metas en esto! -Le reprende molesto mientras se cruza de brazos.

–¡Hermano malvado!, ¡Y yo que vine a apoyarte!, ¡Buuu!, ¡Le diré al hermano Clemont lo que me hiciste! – le saca la lengua y corre lejos de ellos, pero a una distancia prudente para poder dejarlos hablar, sonríe y se sienta en la acera, ya que estaban prácticamente a la orilla de la calle, iluminados por un farol.

–¿Querías… verme?... -Está completamente apenada y baja la mirada, sin poder sostenerla siquiera un poco.

–Pues… –El otro día me dijiste que mañana partirás a una presentación importante… – Dejó la posición de brazos cruzados, tratando de no apenarse tanto él también al verla a ella completamente sonrojada. –Quería desearte suerte…

–…Ash… –Levantó el rostro finalmente para poder verlo, encontrándose con el rostro amable y sereno del chico, tan perfecto que incluso hizo temblar sus ojos al contemplarlo -Gracias…

– Sí… di todo lo que quieras… que aburrido… –Se escuchó entonces una nueva voz, seguida de un bostezo, cuando se enfoca nuevamente a Ash, este tiembla enojado, con una venita saltada en su frente, al sentir como una mano se ha posado sobre su cabeza, cual fuera a aplastarlo.

–¡Alain! –se molesta Serena al ver que su hermano ha interrumpido la escena y presiona la palma de su mano contra la cabeza de Ash.

–¿Así que el entrenadorcillo ataca otra vez?… ¿Hoy no vino tu rata?… ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de acosar a mi hermana?! – Le restriega fuerte la mano contra el cabello.

–¡¿Acosar?! –Se sonrojan los dos aludidos con el término empleado por Alain.

–¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡Y ya suéltame! –se zafa y sacude.

.

.

.

.

Jaja como que ando muy en la onda de los AU… y esta vez morí por cumplir mi sueño de realidad de ver a Bonnie y a Ash emparentados jaja.

Algo cliché pero me encantó esta pequeña idea.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	6. L: Los benditos pendientes

" **L"**

 **LOS BENDITOS PENDIENTES**

Las tranquilas noches se habían convertido en horas y horas en vela, en dónde sólo se oían llantos, las mañanas una odisea, las cosas a medio hacer en la casa, grandes ojeras debajo de los ojos, y un a veces, alguna que otra desesperación.

La llegada de la primogénita de los Ketchum había llegado para traer luz y alegría a sus padres, pero también alguna que otra duda típica de padres primerizos.

La pequeña de quince días descansaba en su cunita después de haber comido y por fin haberse dormido, pudiendo dar por unas horas, una tregua a sus cansados padres.

Serena, en vez de aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que tenía hasta la siguiente toma, no dejaba de mirar a su pequeña, tan hermosa, con esas características marcas en sus mejillas, con una pelusilla color miel que cubría su cabecita, y esperaba que los ojos, fueran los orbes chocolate que tanto amaba.

Era una auténtica hermosura frente a sus ojos.

Siguió observándola, hasta que cayó en algo y despertó a su esposo.

—Ash… oye Ash, despierta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Está bien la niña? —se despertó sobresaltado.

—Sí, está bien, sólo estoy pensando que no tiene hechos los agujeritos de las orejas.

—¿Eh? Serena, son las tres de la mañana, por fin se durmió la niña, ¿y me despiertas para decirme que la niña no tiene agujeros en las orejas? —cuestionó el azabache, entre malhumorado y somnoliento.

—Es que mañana es el bautizo, y no tiene hechos los agujeros para ponerle esos pendientes tan bonitos que Shauna le regaló cuando nació —dijo con preocupación.

—A ver, Serena —se incorporó en la cama, suspirando—, en la clínica nos dijeron de hacérselos, pero tú te negaste, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero es que era tan pequeña que me daba miedo, pero ahora quiero que para el bautizo, los tenga hechos.

—El bautizo es mañana, es imposible que en menos de doce horas pueda tener los pendientes —razonó el Campeón.

—Pero es a las 13:00, así que mañana la llevas a una farmacia para hacérselos, ¿vale? —más que una sugerencia, le pareció una orden, por lo que terminó asintiendo y volviéndose a acostar, quería aprovechar las pocas horas que su llorona hija les dejaba.

..

A la mañana siguiente, Clemont, Bonnie y Lilia se presentaron temprano. Los hermanos rubios, serían los padrinos de la pequeña Ashley, a petición de sus amigos. Como la familia que recorrió Kalos que eran, desayunaron juntos.

—No te preocupes por eso Serena, si quieres se los hago yo —se ofreció la castaña. La peli miel se horrorizó.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Qué miedo, ¿y si le duele? ¿y si se les infectan?

—Eso se ha hecho de toda la vida, antiguamente se hacían sin ir a ningún lugar, las madres o abuelas se los hacían con un hielo en la orejita, una aguja con hilo, se le deja un tiempo, se le echa desinfectante y se le pone los pendientes —explicó la de lentes, tratando de convencer a su amiga.

—No, me niego que mi niña pase por todo eso. Ash, llévala mejor a una farmacia.

—Pero Serena, son las nueve, aún queda mucho que organizar y preparar para la hora del bautizo.

—Si vas ahora, te da tiempo —sentenció. El azabache sabía que tenía que ir sí o sí.

—Está bien, iré —suspiró—. Venga, Clemont, termina de desayunar, que nos vamos.

—¿Nos vamos? ¿Yo también?

—Por supuesto, eres el padrino, debes acompañarme. Iremos en Charizard para ir más rápido.

—Ash Ketchum, ¿pretendes subir a mi niña encima de un Pokémon?

—Claro Ash —intervino Bonnie—, es muy peligroso, por no decir que Charizard con los tres no podría. Mejor ir en el auto de mi hermano.

Campeón y Miembro del Alto Mando se miraron, asintiendo. Terminaron de desayunar y tomaron a la pequeña, dirección a la primera farmacia de guardia que se encontrara abierta un día festivo como domingo que era.

El rubio se puso en el volante, mientras que el moreno en los asientos de atrás sujetando el capacho de la pequeña Ashley, quién miraba muy atenta a su papá, moviendo de forma graciosa su chupete.

—Clemont, ve más deprisa, que la farmacia está algo alejada —le metió prisa a su amigo. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que esa farmacia, se encontraba cerrada—. ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué?

—A ver… —sacó un mapa electrónico—… hay una farmacia a unos veinte minutos de aquí, podemos ir ahí —sugirió.

—Pero ya iríamos justos de tiempo… ¿Y si se la llevamos ala Enfermera Joy?

—Ash, es un Centro Pokémon, ¿entiendes? Su nombre se debe a que sólo atienden a Pokémon.

—Ya lo sé, pero es enfermera, y sólo sería un momento.

—No, claro que no. Venga, sube, si dejamos de hablar seguro que llegamos antes.

Ambos se volvieron a subir, y se dirigieron a dicha farmacia, que para su suerte, sí se encontraba abierta.

—Bien, menos mal que esta sí está abierta. Párate Clemont.

—Sí, ¿dónde? ¿no ves que no hay aparcamiento? Espera que encuentre un lugar.

—No pasa nada, déjalo ahí mismo —señaló un hueco entre un coche y un paso de peatones, tan estrecho, que medio coche quedaba encima de las rayas blancas.

—Ahí no puedo, nos pondrán una multa y se llevará la Agente Mara el coche.

—Si será sólo un momento, no te preocupes, venga vamos —al final el científico cedió, y ambos se bajaron dirección a la farmacia. Entraron y esperaron a ser atendidos.

—Buenos días, ¿qué desean? —preguntó la farmacéutica.

—Queremos unos agujeros para las orejas.

—¿Para alguno de ustedes? —volvió a preguntar.

—No, no, es para mi hija.

—¿Y dónde está? —ambos se miraron horrorizados; se habían dejado a la niña en el coche. El entrenador de Paleta salió corriendo hacia el auto, para ver cómo la grúa se lo llevaba por haber estado mal aparcado.

—¿Qué pasa, dónde está Ashley? —salió Clemont detrás suya.

—Una grúa se acaba de llevar tu coche, con la niña dentro. ¡Tenemos que recuperarla!

—A ver, Ash, tranquilo, saca a Charizard y vayamos al depósito de autos—le hizo centrarse. El Campeón hizo lo que su amigo le indicó, y ambos se montaron en el Pokémon Fuego/volador, siguiendo a la grúa.

..

Serena estaba atacada de nervios, aún tenía que arreglarse, peinarse, su vestido le quedaba algo pequeño, los del catering ya habían llegado y Ash junto con la niña, aún no daban señales de volver.

—Cálmate, Serena, eres una experta, seguro que consigues arreglar el vestido en un momento, ¿Verdad? —trató de animarla Lilia.

—Eso Serena, ven yo te ayudado a arreglarlo —dijo Shauna.

—Yo voy a revisar y organizar el catering, no te preocupes —intervino Bonnie—, tranquila, todo va a salir muy bien.

—Y yo me encargo de recibir los invitados —también apoyó Korrina.

—Muchas gracias, chicas —les sonrió—. Pero ¿en dónde está Ash con la niña? El bautizo es en una hora.

—Estará a tiempo, ya lo verás, seguro ya vienen de camino.

..

—¡Oiga, oiga, espere por favor! —el hombre de la grúa se sorprendió de ver cómo dos chicos venían volando en un Pokémon bastante grande e imponente—. Ese coche, ese es nuestro coche.

—Espere un momento, un momento —dijo el hombre—, si es su coche debe pagar una multa por sacarlo de aquí, no haberlo dejado mal aparcado.

—¿Y la niña? ¡Dónde está mi hija! —exclamó, asustado al señor.

—Cálmese, aquí no había ninguna niña en el momento de llevarme el coche.

—¡Sí estaba!

—Ash, cálmate un momento, déjame hablar a mí. Mire, señor, nosotros es cierto que dejamos el coche mal aparcado, aunque sólo fuera un momento, pero por nuestro descuido, nos dejamos a la niña en el coche, y ahora no está. Entienda que no es un objeto cómo para ver si no está no es para preocuparse.

—Efectivamente no es un objeto para olvidarse así a su hija en el auto.

—Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con usted, pero si nos pudiera decir algo, dónde está la niña, dónde se encuentra, si sabe algo, por favor, se lo agradeceríamos mucho.

—Si me hubieran dejado hablar, les hubiera dicho de momento, que la Agente Mara es la que se llevó la niña a la comisaría, para poder encontrar a sus padres. Ahora, si son tan amables de firmar aquí, se pueden llevar el auto.

—Muchas gracias —Ash dejó el desembolso para poder llevarle el vehículo de ese lugar, y fueron corriendo a la comisaría, en busca de la Agente Mara, que después de ir hasta allí, no se encontraba.

...

Faltaba sólo quince minutos para el inicio del bautizo, y Serena estaba desesperada porque Ash no había aparecido con la niña. Temía que algo malo les hubiera pasado, porque hacía ya tres horas que se habían ido y aún no daban señales de vida.

Bonnie, la madrina, al lado de la Reina, intentando tranquilizarla. Las demás amigas de la peli miel, también se encontraban nerviosas, al igual que los chicos, amigos de Ash.

Las madres de la pareja también se encontraban nerviosas, no entendían por qué el azabache no aparecía con la pequeña Ashley.

Al lugar, llegaron los dos hombres que faltaban, sólo que no entraron dentro de la iglesia. En ese momento, dos patrullas de policía aparecieron, bajando de una de ellas la Agente Mara.

—¡Agente Mara, por fin la encontramos! Necesitamos de su ayuda, mi… —no terminó de hablar, porque el rubio lo interrumpió.

—¡Ash, mira! —señaló, viendo como uno de los agentes, llevaba en brazos a la pequeña.

—¡Mi hija, mi hija! —exclamó.

—¿Es su hija?

—¡Claro que sí! Nos la dejamos olvidada en el auto, y la grúa se lo llevó, cuando fuimos a buscarlo, la niña ya no se encontraba —explicó, mientras extendía sus brazos para poder cargarla, pero el agente se negó—. ¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa? Deme a mi hija.

—Perdone pero no puede hablar de ese modo. Y no podemos entregarle así como así un bebé al primero que venga diciendo que es su hija. ¿Tiene alguna documentación que acredite que es su hija?

—Pues ahora mismo no tengo aquí nada, ¡pero es mi hija! Por favor, si íbamos a hacerle los agujeritos de las orejas, porque mi esposa se empeñó en que para el bautizo, que ya debería estarse celebrando, llevara puestos unos pendientes que una amiga suya le regaló.

—Si a mí me parece perfecto, pero lo siento, no puedo entregársela.

—Serena me mata… —murmuró el entrenador.

—¡Eso, Serena! Agente Mara, el bautizo debería haber empezado hace diez minutos, por lo que la madre de la pequeña debe estar en la iglesia, vaya a preguntar si quiere, y verá cómo la niña es la hija de mi amigo —propuso Clemont.

—Está bien.

..

—Pero ¿dónde está Ash? ¿Y si empezamos a llamar a los hospitales? ¿Y si se les ha infectado los agujeros y la han llevado al hospital?

—No se les ha podido infectar, tranquilízate, habrán pillado tráfico.

En ese momento, entró la Agente Mara y sus compañeros, con Ashley en brazos.

—¡Ashley! —gritó, acercándose y cargando a la pequeña.

—¿Es usted la madre? La encontramos sola en un auto.

—Claro que soy su madre. ¿Sola? ¿Cómo que sola? ¿Y mi esposo? —la agente explicó todo, y en ese momento entraron detrás Ash y Clemont.

—Pues si entonces está todo aclarado, nosotros no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí, sólo pido que tengan más cuidado la próxima vez, es peligroso dejar a una niña sola en un auto. Recuerden que no es un objeto para dejarla olvidada en ningún lugar.

—Lo siento mucho, Agente Mara, y muchísimas gracias por su ayuda —se inclinó Serena, mientras Bonnie cargaba a la pequeña peli miel, revisando que estuviera en perfecto estado.

—Ash ¿me puedes explicar qué es lo que ha pasado y qué has hecho con la niña?

—Lo siento mucho Serena, ha sido un pequeño descuido por parte de los dos —habló Clemont, ayudando a su amigo a que no fuera el único en llevarse la bronca.

—Serena, las explicaciones luego, la niña está bien, así que empecemos el bautizo, que ya va con bastante de retraso —dijo la rubia.

—Está bien —volvió a coger en brazos a su pequeña.

—Oye Ash, ¿y los pendientes? ¿Por qué no tiene los agujeros hechos? —el azabache suspiró.

—Ha sido imposible, Serena, se bautiza sin los pendientes, y si quieres que los tenga, la próxima vez la llevas tú, que bastante aventura y sustos por hoy.

Al final, la pequeña Ashley fue bautizada, sin los preciosos pendientes que Serena quería que llevara, pero Ash lo tenía claro, después de todo lo vivido el día de hoy, ya no la llevaría a que le hicieran los dichosos agujeritos, pero Serena también tenía algo en claro, y era que de momento, no iba a dejar a Ash solo con la niña.

 **By: AniBecker**

Gracias por leer!


	7. O: O susto, o sorpresa

" **O"**

 **O SUSTO, O SORPRESA**

¡Era demasiado vergonzoso! Pero a la vez divertido… ¡Pero demasiado vergonzoso!

–¡No me mires! –Su mano que iba tomada, al entrelazar sus dedos con los del campeón, se apretó un poco más a la de él.

–¡Pero si no lo hago! –Tapó sus ojos con la otra mano, para evidenciarle su verdad.

–¡No me hables! ¡Hip! –Ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿no podría controlar ese reflejo nunca? Era tan bochornoso… Por lo que se tapó la boca con la bufanda, mientras saltaba guiada desde el interior de su pecho.

Le había dado hipo luego de tomar una soda muy helada, y todo por querer darle gusto a su novio. La época estaba para lucir los abrigos y las botas, pero él… parecía no afectarle, se paseaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve, en una bermuda veraniega.

–No puedo creer que no tengas frío…

–Creo que me hice inmune… –sonrió, mientras miraba al cielo, recordando al incandescente sol, de la región que no hace mucho había arribado. –Aunque es verdad que en Kalos… el clima es estupendo… en realidad no solo el clima, la compañía es maravillosa –le sonrió, sonrojándola bajo la bufanda que solo dejaba ver sus pómulos. –Y ni hablar de la comida… ¿Verdad Pikachu?

–¡Pika! –asintió el amarillo que viajaba sobre el hombro de su entrenador.

–Se supone que aquí nos encontraríamos con los demás… dijimos a las afueras de la Torre Lumiose… pero… –Mira en todas direcciones el Campeón de Kalosino, por lo que saca tu teléfono movil, no sin antes reír al escuchar el hipido de su amada pelimiel nuevamente.

–¡No te rías!

–¡No lo hago! –dejó de mirarla y bajó la castaña mirada al aparato en su mano.

 _De Bonnie: Ash, no podremos llegar, surgieron cosas… ¡Pásala bien a SOLAS con Serena!… ¡No te preocupes por nosotros!_

–Es un mensaje de Bonnie, dice que no vendrán. –Reportó, lo que de inmediato le dio a entender a la artista que estaría a solas con su amado, lo que la sorprendió en un suspiro inhalado.

–¡Eso es! –la miró cual su deseo próximo fuera gritar _Eureka_

–¡¿Qué?! Preguntó igual de sorprendida e intrigada.

–¡Debo sorprenderte! Una de las mejores maneras de quitar el hipo es esa… porque… ¿ya tomaste agua e hiciste la oración?

–¿Eh?…

–Creo que no… Bueno… en Alola me enseñaron que debes tomar agua tres veces lo más rápido que puedas, sostener la respiración y luego exhalar

–Dios… creo que, _HIP,_ prefiero el susto… –respondió apenada de no poder completar la oración por su malestar.

–Tú lo pediste… –Configuró la luz de su teléfono cual lámpara y la colocó bajo su rostro.

–Jajaja creo que si te vieras… el más asustado serías tú.

–¿Qué?… yo no le temo a estas cosas… –guardó su celular.

–Ah… ya veo, entonces no le temes a ese hombre parado detrás de ti… –señaló con el dedo tembloroso, hacia la espalda de él.

–¿Eh? –se volteó rápido sin encontrar nada.

–Jaja… te lo dije… –lo miró divertida.

–Te sorprenderé… y ganaré este juego…

–¿Ah sí?… ¿Cómo?… –sus ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron en ese momento, había sido tomada por una de sus manos, del rostro y atraía a él, la había besado, rápido, conciso y directo, para entonces soltarla, dejándola estupefacta.

–¿Lo ves? –sonrió triunfante.

–Ah… yo… –apenas y pudo articular palabra.

–¿Te curaste?…

–¡Hip! –volvió a mencionar sin control, llevándose ambas manos a los labios.

–No funcionó… –sonrió –supongo que esa sorpresa no bastó… ¡Espera a que te sorprenda aún más!

– _Ash… si me sorprendes de nuevo así… me vas a matar…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¡Hola! Wow, aquí Sakura reportándose, perdón por la enorme espera, pero finalmente estamos de vuelta. Y no cesaremos hasta terminar con toda la palabra AMOURLOVE aunque nos lleve siglos jaja.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
